


Expendable

by Kelady



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Tony, Insecure Tony Stark, Loki is an ass, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Oblivious Bruce Banner, Oblivious Clint Barton, Oblivious Natasha Romanov, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Oblivious Thor, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelady/pseuds/Kelady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's expendable and he knows it. <br/>So why is the whole team in his hospital room, worried?</p>
<p>or </p>
<p>Tony gets stabbed by Loki and he learns exactly how much they care.<br/>Hint. It's a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expendable

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Iron man, Loki is on the roof 5 blocks to your north.” Natasha’s voice’s rings through the comms

“On my way.” Tony flies over and lands to see a smirking Loki.

“Loki.” Tony lifts his faceplate.

“Stark.”

“How long are we going to do this for?” Tony sighs “You attack, we fight, we capture, you escape, repeat.” Tony walks forward “You know, it’s getting kind of old.”

Loki chuckles “Did it escape your notice that you are always the one who captures me?”

“Uh, no because I’m awesome.” Tony says taking a step forward.

“Mhmm… why do they always send you?” Loki asks meeting him in the middle

“Because you’re always on roofs, and I can get to you.” Tony says with an eye roll.

“Thor can fly. And I am his brother. So I wonder why they send the man of iron?” Loki asks

“Do we have to do this?” Tony says sighing

“It’s because your expendable Tony.” Loki says with smirk making Tony’s face harden “You know I’m right. They could send anyone. Really Thor could take anyone up here, but they always tell you.” Loki starts walking around Tony “Because if God forbid I won, which I can by the way, and you die, they don’t care.”

“Are you done.” Tony rolls his eyes

“No they don’t. And you know it. That’s why you go into battle recklessly, why you take hits for the team. Because you know they matter and you don’t.”

“Shut up.” Tony glares

“No, they may pretend to need you, tell you they care, you know it’s not true. Weren’t you the one to start movie night?” Loki asks “How often do you get invited?” Tony growls “It things like that Tony that should let you know they don’t care about you.”

"I said shut up!" Tony fires a repulse beam at Loki making him slide back but stay standing 

“You know it’s true. They don’t care.” Loki says with a smirk. “They never have they never will. You will always been expendable to them.”

Tony closes his eyes and take a deep shaky breath. He opens them and looks at Loki

“They may not care about me, they not even need me, but that won’t change that fact you will lose. You will and have every single time. Because you know what?” Tony asks setting forward “We are a team. Whether or not they care is irrelevant,  because when we fight we win. Every time.”

“Is that what you think?” Loki asks with a harsh laugh “That  you always win?” loki shakes his head “Alright, if that what’s you think, let’s acatully fight. See who wins.” 

Tony puts his helmet down as Loki uses the scepter to shoot Tony in the chest. He flies back and off the building but easily flies back up. Tony launches a mini rocket but Loki swipes it right so it blows up in the air.

“Iron man, what’s going on up there?” Steve’s voice rings through. Tony just dodges and blow. “Iron Man?”

“Busy.” Tony says through the comm as he fires a repulsor beam and an missile.

“What? Can’t take Loki anymore?” Clint says through the comm and Tony can tell his teasing voice but isn’t so sure anymore

“He’s fighting- ahhhh” Tony is cuts off when Loki stabs with the scepter through the armor into his side.  He hears his team calling his name but Loki grabs him by the throat pulls off his faceplate

“You thought all those times you beat me? I let you win. Let’s see if those Avengers mourn you when you _die_.” He throws Tony off the building and all he can think ‘oh shit’ before he hits the ground and everything goes black.

 

 

He wakes up to beaping. He slowly opens one eye and then the other. He blinks a few times and looks around the room. Empty. Tony sighs resighned and slowly sits up when theres a gasp at the door.   
“You’re awake!” Steve shouts “GUYS! HE’S AWAKE!” Steve calls down the hall and Steve walks into the room.

“Oh thank god, we were so worried.” Tony can’t stop the confusion on his face as the rest of the team comes through the door with little gifts.

“You’re here.” Tony say more as a question with a slight frown

“Of course we’re here.” Bruce says pointed “Where else would we be?”

“Loki said…” Tony looks up “Why are you guys here?” Tony asks completely puzzled.

“Because you nearly died.” Steve says now getting confused “And you’re our friend and we wanted to make sure you’re alright. What did Loki say, exactly?” Steve asks “What happened up there?”

Tony rubs his face

“Um… we talked… bantered really. And he said all those times, he let us win. And then Clint said something through the comm and I guess I got distracted because next thing I know he stabbed me and I’m falling and then I woke up here.” Tony looks up “It’s not your fault Clint.” They team turns to Clint who has a guilty look on his face “I just got distracted.”

“At what I said.” Clint says looking over “You almost died because of it.”

“It wasn’t you fault. It wasmy fault. He just kept repeating it over and over proving his point. And I just I got upset and lashed out and then he attacked saying he could have always won.”

“What did he keep saying?” Steve asks looking over

“It doesn’t matter.” Tony sighs “He’s right, though. I mean I didn’t even need him to tell me for me to know.”

“Know what?” Steve asks again.

“That I’m expendable! Alright? You don’t need to rub it in!” Tony shouts shaking his head looking down not seeing the others horrified faces. “It’s fine. I get it-“

“NO!” Clint shouts. “You are not expendable!”

“Why would you even think that is remotely true?” Natasha asks saddened.

“What did we do to give you that impression?” Steve asks softly

“The movie nights and dinners I’m never invited too.” The Avengers gape sadly. Or Loki said you guys always send me into the most dangerous situations alone because you guys don’t care if I die. Just things like that.”

“Tony.” Steve says sadly “You are always welcome at the movie nights and dinners. After we kept inviting you and you kept declining we thought you didn’t want to be around us so we stopped. I thought it was you who didn’t like us.” Steve mumbles the last part.

“I didn’t think about that we send you into the most dangerous situations alone.” Natasha says with a sad look “I thought we sent you in because you were one of the best fighters and with the armor, you would be more protected then some of us for say a stab wound. If any one of us has gotten stabbed that hard we don’t have armor we definitely would have died.” Tony’s face drops “What? What’d I say?”

“It’s the armor.” Bruce says sighing “He’s made you guy’s uniforms that is 1000% time better then Kevlar. It’s actually just as strong as the alloy Tony uses for the suit maybe even stronger. So… actually you probably would be better than Tony is right now. He did tell all of us that when he gave it to us.”

“I’m sorry.” Natasha says frowning “I… I guess I must not have been paying attention, which is a lousy and terrible excuse, I know. But we didn’t mean to send you in without back up. I just thought… that you had the best chance.”

“What about Thor?” Tony asks looking up “It is his brother. But every time I fight Loki.”

“Because you kept capturing him, so I guess I thought you would be okay doing it every time.” Steve says with a frown “I didn’t realize.”

“We were idiots.” Clint sums up “We’re terrible friends and you deserve better. We don’t think your expendable. We never have nor will we ever. He, I’m pretty sure Steve’s in love with you so.” Tony’s eyes shoot to Steve who blushes

“He’s not gay though.” Tony says with a look.

“Uh… I uh…”

“He’s bi. He came out to me on accident.” Clint says shrugging

“You are?” Natasha asks surprised along with Thor and Bruce

“You guys didn’t know?” Tony asks

“No.” They shake their head

“Is it true?” Tony looks to Steve

“I wouldn’t say love, quiet yet… But uh... Yeah. I uh do like you.” Steve rubs the back of his neck “You’re not gay though so…”

“I’m very much gay.” Tony rolls his eyes

“What?” the whole team asks “But you’ve slept with some many women.” Clint asks

“That’s… complicated.” Tony says looking down “But I’m actually gay, and have been my whole life.”

“Oh.” Steve says

“We should probably talk about the sleeping with all those women thing, but we can do that later.” Bruce says

“So.” Tony says with a frown “Are you gonna do it or what?”

“Do what?” Steve

“Kiss me.” Tony rolls his eyes but breaks out into a smile. Steve smiles and does a quick peck looking around the room.

“That’s it?” Tony asks

“We can do more we don’t have an audience and you’re not in the hospital.” Steve says with a pointed look.

“How long was I out?” Tony asks

“3 days.” Steve says with a heavy look

“And you guys were really worried?” Tony asks

“Yes.” The all shout and Tony nods

“What happened to Loki?”

“He got away. But don’t let him get in your head. You are not expendable, Tony and you are _so_ loved.” Steve says with a smile “And you will never hear the end of it.” Tony laughs

“I’m okay with that.” The team smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I haven't stopped working on my other prompt series, i just have been having a rough go with my family, but i had this idea in my head after watching an episode of Supernatural, so i chose to write it.


End file.
